


Голова самурая

by Pamdar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если найти голову самурая, то она дарует огромную силу. Но и плата будет велика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голова самурая

У них не было костра, палаток и леса. Зато у них был фонарик, Рико и ее представления о том, как нужно поднимать командный дух. Это и определило планы на вечер.

— А наутро его нашли повесившимся на баскетбольном кольце на собственных кишках! — радостно воскликнула Рико. Хьюга издал вежливый вздох страха, больше похожий на зевок, остальные только устало моргали. После усиленных тренировок вряд ли кто-то проникся бы, даже если бы сейчас в окно тренировочного лагеря полезли все демоны ада.

Рико выключила фонарик и пристально оглядела команду. Обычно этот взгляд означал, что если сейчас не появится доброволец, то она сама его назначит, но тогда плохо будет уже не одному человеку, а всем.

— Ну же, последняя страшилка — и можете ложиться! — она торжественно протянула фонарик толпе.

Как фонарик оказался у Куроко, никто потом вспомнить не смог. 

— Я расскажу, — Куроко включил фонарик и направил его себе на лицо, как до этого делала Рико. Только, в отличие от нее, он теперь действительно выглядел жутковато.

Кагами попытался незаметно придвинуться поближе. Незаметно не получилось — кто-то тут же стал возмущаться отдавленными ногами. Но Кагами было очень интересно, что такого может рассказать Куроко, обычно избегающий подобных мероприятий.

Конечно, Кагами их тоже избегал, только у Куроко это получалось успешно, а у него нет.

— Давным-давно жил один самурай с волосами цвета радуги, — начал Куроко. Он говорил монотонно, не пытаясь изображать страшный голос, как это делала Рико, но Кагами против воли обратился в слух. — Его пряди переливались на солнце так ярко, что слепили прохожих. За это его с детства считали демоном. Возможно, он действительно им был, потому что в бою никто не мог превзойти его ни в скорости, ни в выносливости, ни в силе, ни в остроте ума. Но самурай стыдился своих волос и прятал их, замазывая землей и сажей.

Кагами попытался себе это представить. Воображение рисовало страшные картины, в которых самурай сражался с целой армией, а с волос его в разные стороны летели клочья земли, камушки и черви.

— Но однажды во время сражения пошел дождь, и его секрет раскрылся, — продолжал Куроко. — Господин самурая испугался, что тот накличет беду на армию, и приказал отрубить ему голову. Самурай не стал сопротивляться, потому что был верен своему господину. Отрубленная голова перелетела через реку и упала в корзину с фруктами.

— Так зародился баскетбол, — перебил Коганей, но никто почему-то не засмеялся. Куроко бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, и в глазах его промелькнули мертвые болотные огоньки. Или это был просто отблеск от фонарика, Кагами не взялся бы утверждать наверняка. 

— С тех пор ходит поверье, что если найти голову самурая, то она подарит невиданную силу. Но и плата будет велика, — Куроко вздохнул и молчал так долго, что Кагами уже подумал, что это конец истории. Но тот продолжил: — Через много лет эту историю услышала одна баскетбольная команда. Хорошая команда, но ее игроки не хотели быть просто хорошими, они хотели стать лучшими. И они нашли голову самурая с радужными волосами.

Кагами придвинулся еще ближе, не обращая внимания на вопли окружающих про отдавленные конечности.

— На следующий день все игроки проснулись с волосами необычных цветов и нечеловеческой силой. Но они проснулись проклятыми. Один игрок приобрел идеальную меткость, но поплатился хорошим зрением, и был вынужден ходить в очках. Другой смог копировать любого, но его пот начал выделять феромоны. Поверьте, это страшно. Третий получил непобедимость, но потерял совесть. Что потерял четвертый, они так и не поняли, разве что кариеса у него прибавилось. Пятый вовсе стал лучшим в любом деле, но и проклятие его было страшным — каждую ночь в его доме какой-то предмет сдвигался на несколько миллиметров. Он не знал, какой именно, поэтому ему много дней приходилось тратить половину утра на поиски этого предмета. Потом он выяснил, что ни один предмет никогда не двигался, голова самурая просто обманула его. Как вы понимаете, после такого психическую стабильность он тоже потерял. 

Больше всего Кагами сейчас хотел узнать, что отдал за силу шестой игрок, но перебивать не решился. Не хотелось вновь увидеть свет болотных огней в глазах Куроко.

— Способности не принесли им счастья. С тех пор бродят эти игроки по разным командам, несут свою проклятую силу, и нет их грешным душам покоя, — закончил Куроко и выключил фонарик. Обрушившаяся темнота была полна испуганных вздохов. 

Ночью Кагами снился Куроко, который отрубил ему голову, выковырял чайной ложечкой глаза и вставил туда маленькие свечи. Из тех, что в фильмах расставляют по полу влюбленные парочки.

— Ты будешь моим светом, Кагами, — сказал Куроко, зажигая свечи, а потом поднял голову Кагами за волосы и ушел в темноту, как Джек со своей тыквой.

Проснулся Кагами с затекшей шеей, полным мочевым пузырем и четким планом дальнейших действий.

***

— Шин-чан, ты не думаешь, что нам стоит вызвать полицию? — потянувшись на ходу, спросил Такао. — Он все утро за нами ходит. Я только что вспомнил, что видел похожее лицо в новостях. Мне кажется, Кагами и есть тот маньяк.

— Просто игнорируй его, — бросил Мидорима и зашагал быстрее, но Кагами отставать не собирался.

— Ладно, но когда наши головы найдут в мусорном баке, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Услышав про головы, Кагами невольно потер шею. А Мидорима остановился и все-таки повернулся к нему.

— Я не в настроении с тобой сейчас играть, иди лучше займись тренировками, — бросил Мидорима.

— Что ты знаешь про голову самурая с радужными волосами? — прямо спросил Кагами, напрочь забыв, что собирался зайти издалека.

Но, судя по тому, как удивленно взметнулись вверх брови Мидоримы, и как он спешно отвел взгляд, Кагами попал в точку.

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы. Но мне кажется, что это как раз тот случай, когда проще ответить, чем объяснить, почему ты не хочешь, Шин-чан, — вставил Такао, и Кагами серьезно нахмурился, подтверждая его слова. Сдаваться он не собирался.

Кажется, Мидорима тоже это понял, потому что вдохнул и сказал:

— Рассказываю один раз и быстро, так что постарайся запомнить…

***

Шел дождь. Ну конечно, шел чертов дождь, а как же иначе. Это было так же естественно, как и баскетбольная площадка в лесу, возле которой мокрый до нитки Кагами усиленно орудовал лопатой.

Долго копать не пришлось — вскоре за мокрой землей промелькнуло что-то оранжевое. Кагами не верил своим глазам, извлекая из ямы на свет баскетбольный мяч.

Мидорима подшутил над ним, ну конечно. Не было здесь никакой головы самурая, был только заросший мхом пятачок асфальта, прибитое к дереву кольцо и баскетбольный мяч, который наверняка спрятали местные дети, чтобы не таскать каждый раз с собой в такую даль.

От нахлынувшей злости Кагами долбанул мячом по площадке. Потом еще раз, и еще. С четвертым ударом ладонь пронзила дикая боль.

Подняв руку, Кагами увидел голову самурая. Она вцепилась в ребро его ладони своими гнилыми зубами, прокусив до крови, и каким-то образом умудрялась при этом улыбаться.

Кагами резко тряхнул рукой. Голова слетела и с глухим шлепком приземлилась на площадку, прямо на обрубок шеи. Запахло дождем, фруктами и гнилью.

— Здравствуй, Кагами, — сказала голова и растянула губы в улыбке. То, что от них осталось.

Выглядела она совсем не героически. Один глаз закатился, щеки истлели настолько, что правая порвалась, и через нее можно было разглядеть гнилые зубы. За кровью и грязью, которые покрывали длинные волосы, не удавалось распознать их хваленый настоящий цвет. Но дождь грозился это быстро исправить — по клочку асфальта уже потекли кровавые разводы.

— Кагами, — снова протянула голова и зачем-то клацнула зубами. — Пришел за силой? Вы все за ней приходите рано или поздно.

Желание пнуть голову и отправить в полет оказалось почти непреодолимым. Кагами пришлось напомнить себе, что он все-таки баскетболист, а не футболист.

Неужели все игроки Поколения Чудес проходили через это? И Куроко?

— Да, — кивнул Кагами уверенно, вспомнив, зачем пришел. 

Голова зацокала распухшим языком. Кагами отстраненно подумал, что вообще-то она должна была давно превратиться в череп. Но то, что сейчас голова выглядела именно так, казалось столь же естественным, как и идущий дождь, и баскетбольная площадка посреди леса. Кагами просто принял эти факты как еще одну необъяснимую, но весьма реальную часть своего мира.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что я беру плату, — продолжила голова. Она нахмурилась, и со лба тут же стала слезать кожа. — За все в этой жизни приходится платить. Я вот заплатил за силу головой и отношением своего господина. Помнится, был такой же дождливый день, и…

— Что я должен сделать? — перебил Кагами и даже шагнул ближе. Терпеливое выслушивание стариковских воспоминаний никогда не входило в число его умений.

— Съешь мое ухо, — так же резко ответила голова. — Это обязательная часть ритуала.

Кагами ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Присмотревшись, он увидел, что от одного уха действительно как будто откусили кусок. Второе было целым, но посиневшим и скукожившимся, с подгнившими краями.

В воображении сразу всплыл Куроко, который с невозмутимым видом откусывал от мертвого уха кусочек, тщательно его пережевывал и говорил, что не мешало бы добавить сахару.

Раз Куроко смог, то и Кагами тоже сможет. Не давая себе шанса передумать, он схватил голову за относительно целое ухо и резко дернул. Мелькнула мысль, что если не получится оторвать сразу, то придется долго отпиливать ключом, и тогда он будет выглядеть как последний идиот, но ухо отошло легко, только потянулась за ним красная склизкая нить.

Когда Кагами уже почти поднес ухо ко рту, голова засмеялась — словно старая калитка проскрежетала.

— Почти все ведутся, мне никогда не надоест, — отсмеявшись, сказала голова. Сплюнув, Кагами тут же выкинул ухо в ближайшие кусты, а потом вспомнил часть рассказа Куроко про двигающиеся предметы. Если у самурая и при жизни было такое чувство юмора, то, возможно, казнили его вовсе не за цвет волос.

— Это было бы слишком просто, — продолжала голова, и тон ее стал похож на тон Куроко, когда тот рассказывал страшилку. Кагами почти ждал, что в глазу самурая засветятся знакомые болотные огоньки. — Я дам тебе нечеловеческую силу, ты сможешь подняться выше неба, но взамен я заберу самое дорогое, что есть у тебя. Как я лишился доверия своего господина, так и ты лишишься главной ценности в своей жизни.

Прежде чем отправиться в лес с лопатой под удивленные взгляды сокомандников, Кагами успел поразмышлять о том, что придется отдать в качестве платы. В голове всплывали варианты один страшнее другого — например, он представил, что ему заштопают рот нитками под цвет глаз, и всю оставшуюся жизнь придется питаться внутривенно, лишившись радости ощущать вкус пищи. Или что придется ходить и играть в кроссовках на несколько размеров меньше до тех пор, пока пальцы ног не сточатся под корень. Или что он перестанет слышать звон удара мяча о площадку.

Но голова определенно говорила о чем-то куда более ценном. Или о ком-то.

Дождь лил все сильнее, и удалось разглядеть, что длинная прядь на голове, едва прикрывающая запавший глаз, была голубого цвета. Наверняка можно было различить и другие цвета, но Кагами сейчас они совсем не волновали.

В его воображении самурай вгрызся гнилыми зубами в горло Куроко, а тот захрипел и осел на пол. Кровь с бульканьем выливалась наружу, огоньки в его глазах гасли, чтобы больше никогда не зажечься, а его голова оторвалась от шеи и скатилась на пол. 

Следом в воображении появились другие игроки Сейрин, и все как один без голов. Они шарили руками вокруг, ползали по полу, словно пытаясь найти свои головы, глупо сталкивались друг с другом. Рукава и воротники их формы были покрыты кровью, но из обрубков шей она уже не хлестала.

Когда к ним присоединился Куроко, Кагами вдруг понял, что игроки его команды искали не головы, а баскетбольный мяч. И что больше они никогда не сыграют вместе.

— Никогда! — крикнул Кагами уже вслух, схватил голову за волосы, почти как в своем недавнем сне, и с силой швырнул на площадку. У самого асфальта голова превратилась в мяч, но звук от удара все равно получился чавкающим и противным. И пусть, звуки сейчас не были самым ценным. — Я не дам тебе забрать мою команду.

— Но я хотел… — голова подскочила, но Кагами не дал ей шанса продолжить — снова ударил по ней ладонью, прямо по соскальзывающей со лба коже.

— Мне не нужна твоя сила! — Кагами пытался перекричать дождь и вел к кольцу, отбивая голову от площадки и не обращая внимания на вязнущие в гнили пальцы. — Я сам всего достигну и обойду Поколение Чудес вместе со своей командой. А ты катись туда, откуда пришел!

На последней фразе Кагами забросил голову в кольцо так, словно действительно пытался пробить ею землю до самого ада.

Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько уверенным в собственных силах.

***

Такао стряхнул со своего плеча зуб тем же движением, которым несколько минут назад стряхивал ухо, и сделал еще шаг назад. Кагами так разошелся, что куски от головы самурая разлетались все дальше с каждым новым данком.

Летели они, правда, почему-то только в Такао, а не в Мидориму, хотя прятались они в одних и тех же кустах. Возможно, все-таки стоило внять совету друга и взять зонтик.

— Ты рассказал ему про голову самурая, — осуждающе произнес Мидорима. Такао понял, что обращаются не к нему, и оглянулся в поисках Куроко. Тот появился, как будто соткавшись из дождя.

— Я не называл имен, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Куроко, наблюдая за Кагами. Тот смеялся, носился по площадке с мертвой головой и сам был похож на вырвавшегося на свободу демона.

Мидорима демонстративно вздохнул и спросил:

— Ты хоть сказал ему, что мы все отказались от силы? 

Куроко невинно улыбнулся. Такао готов был поспорить, что тот не только не сказал всей правды, но и насочинял с три короба. Что-нибудь про меняющийся цвет волос или ухудшение зрения в качестве платы, с него станется.

— Мы же договорились никому не рассказывать про голову, — сказал Мидорима, словно не он сам указал Кагами — и Такао, раз уж на то пошло — на это место. — Что бы ты делал, если бы он согласился?

Кагами, не замечая их, бил все сильнее и кричал все громче. Прыгал все выше. Никогда еще Такао не видел его столь воодушевленным.

Голова пыталась возразить что-то насчет того, что хотела лишь заставить его носить кроссовки на два размера меньше, но ее давно уже никто не слушал.

— Я знал, что он не согласится, — Куроко бросил на Кагами гордый взгляд и развернулся, чтобы уходить. — Теперь он тоже это знает.

Куроко исчез, растворившись в дожде, и Такао решил, что некоторые люди пострашнее любых демонов. И что иногда это не так уж и плохо. 

Особенно если они играют на твоей стороне.


End file.
